Dawn of the Kingdom
by TheDoc811
Summary: Takes place before Judgment Day. David/Michelle. I don't own Kings. Please review. Title in progress, any ideas would be helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Captain David Shepherd woke alone in his small apartment. He barely managed to roll out of his bed, still tired. David became surprised after looking at the clock and realizing just how late it was. Then, the stress of the days before had been.

He had a bowl of cereal before dressing in his usual military attire. The king had given him the day off, but one person kept wandering into his mind, and that was whom he wanted to visit in Altar Mansion. David wasn't sure why he was so worried about Michelle, but he knew that something would continue to tug at his heart if he didn't visit.

A taxi hadn't been hard to find in the large city of Shiloh, and soon David arrived at the mansion gates. The two guards saluted and allowed him entrance, but not without a pat on the back for his actions at Port Prosperity.

David strolled into the large fortress, and it dawned on him that he had no idea where to go. Luckily, he saw Thomasina before finding himself lost.

"Thomasina, is it okay if I visit the princess?" he asked, "Or is she too busy?"

"Princess Michelle has been ordered by the king to take a day off and relax. So yes, you may visit her if you so wish," the stoic secretary paused, "Her rooms are up the stairs. Take a left and walk straight. Her room is the third on the left, but I'm sure that you'll be able to tell which is hers.

Puzzled at her last statement, David thanked Thomasina as he walked up the red-carpeted stairs, growing both more anxious and more nervous with each step he ascended.

Worried that there would be a large blinking sign that said, "Princess Michelle's rooms", David noted that he had watched too much television as a child as he made the left turn and continued until he reached the third door. There was no blinking sign, as he'd expected, but only a painted portrait from her shoulders up.

The portrait itself only showed Michelle's outer beauty, but it was also as clear as a photograph. David was tempted to reach out and trace the smile he had become so very fond of but was discouraged by the sheer size of her bodyguards who were standing outside of her door.

He stared, mesmerized by the painting before taking a nervous breath and shyly knocking on the ornate door.

There was a call of "I'm coming" from inside of the room before the door slowly opened, revealing Michelle's surprised face. She had been expecting that it was her bodyguards checking on her.

"Oh, hi," she smiled, "I thought you were one of my guards."

"Hey," he tried to smile back, "Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering how you were doing."

"Good," her smiled widened, "I'm good. Thanks."

"That's good," he paused, "Well, I guess I'll see you around?" She nodded, and David turned to go.

"Wait."

Michelle wasn't sure what she was doing. She chewed her lip, silently cursing the insufferable habit, "Would you like to come in and have some tea?" she asked hopefully.

David fought to stop a wide grin from taking over his face but to no avail, "I'd like that," he felt his legs start to move and walk into her rooms.

The first room was ornately decorated, full of various shades of reds, whites, and pinks. The carpet was a pristine white, barely touched by red curtains that stood out on the light pink wall. The room seemed to be a room where Michelle could just relax. On each side of the room, there was a door that David thought to lead to her bedroom and a bathroom.

Michelle motioned to two small couches sitting opposite of each other in the middle of the room. There was a wooden coffee table in the middle of them. She picked up a porcelain teapot that had already been waiting on the table and poured two cups. She handed one to David before sitting on the couch opposite his.

She started, "I never thanked you for saving me at Port Prosperity."

David shook his head, "Ethan shot your would-be assassin."

"You shielded me. If your brother hadn't shot him, you would have taken the bullet."

David spoke before he thought, "I didn't want to see you hurt," he was surprised by his own honesty about his feelings, "I wasn't thinking when I did what I did, not that I regret it of course, but you were in danger. I just moved."

Michelle was taken aback; so many protected her because she was the princess, King Silas' daughter. She could tell he cared about her as a person, not just as a princess, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," then, he remembered the newspaper, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The other night, the night of the ballet. I was out with Jack," he looked down, "You saw the picture. That girl. I had a lot to drink, but it was still my fault. I kissed her, but I swear it went no further than that."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked. The picture had hurt her, sure, but he wasn't hers.

"Because the day peace was declared, we kissed. And were planning to go out. Because the whole time I was kissing her, I felt like I was betraying you." He stopped and looked up into her eyes, unsure if he should continue, "I was planning on going to the ballet. In fact, I had been looking forward to it, but Thomasina told me my seat had been given away. Jack found me and decided that we would go out that night."

It instantly clicked for Michelle. Her mother's comment about David not being so virtuous and both David's and Jack's absences. "You don't need to apologize," David started to speak, but Michelle stopped him, "but that you did means a great deal to me that you're honest. So many people her are willing to lie and manipulate others to get their way. You didn't even try to shift the blame, and you don't owe that to me." She thought of her mother, and what she was going to say to her.

"I care about you," said David, again surprised by his bluntness, "that's why I like being around you. Everyone here always seems to be thinking of what others think of them, but not you."

"Someone needs to," she grinned, "Are the plans we made to go out still valid?"

**A/N It's up to you guys if you want me to update this since it takes place before Judgment Day. I don't know if I'll go into Judgment Day's plot, but I might.**

**As for the "Michelle's rooms", I mean that she probably has her own area. Just for clarification.**

**Please review!  
**

**AirDragon717**


	2. Chapter 2

David and Michelle sat laughing inside a small café on the outskirts of Shiloh. Michelle had found it, due to David's lack of experience when it came to navigating through the city.

"On your head?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep, it fell from the ceiling and onto my head right when Mom walked in," answered David, grinning as Michelle laughed.

"And that's why you don't like pancakes?" she asked between gasps of laughter.

"A grudge held for over a decade," he answered. "How did you find this place?"

"I don't like being cooped up in the mansion all of the time. It's too stuffy and formal. I always have to talk or play diplomat," she paused, "Look at this place. Here I can be myself. "

"Well, you're always welcome at my place," David rummaged through his pocket. "Here. This is a spare key." He held out a small silver key. "We wouldn't want the paparazzi thinking that you're a petty thief."

"Oh no," She tried to turn him down, despite her wan to take the key, "I couldn't impose." David pushed the key into her hand.

"Please, it wouldn't be a problem," he replied.

"Alright, I'll hold onto into and only use it for emergencies," David nodded. Michelle's eye caught the clock and realized what time it was. "I've got to go."

"Come by later?" he asked.

"Hopefully," she replied, standing, "Dad wants to have a family dinner."

"See you later then," he too stood, "I-I'd like to do this again."

"Definitely," she offered him a smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Bye David."

Later that evening, Michelle went to visit her dear, conniving mother in her study.

"Do you hate him that much?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Who?" Rose Benjamin turned to look up from what seemed to be important documents.

"Captain David Shepherd," Michelle was fuming. The only other time she had been this angry was when she saw the picture of David and Claudia. Her anger, as well as her lover, fared wherever David was concerned, "Do you hate him that much?"

"Young Mr. Shepherd is interfering with Jack's ascension to the throne," she replied, "And he is clouding your judgment."

"David is doing nothing more than serving his country, his king. He chose Dad, us, over his family. He has remained loyal to the royal family since the insurrection at Port Prosperity!" Michelle yelled, tears glistening and forming crystals on her eyelashes.

"He is drawing needed attention away from Jack and taking it for himself, Rose turned to look at her daughter, "He may cause a revolt."

"David would fight, and stop it," Michelle bit her lip, "He already has." Michelle realized that the only man she had ever loved was the only one to have been rejected by her mother. Maybe that's what she wanted; someone who wasn't like her mother, therefore disliked by her mother. "Leave David out of your personal vendettas."

"He _is_ my personal vendetta," Rose argued, "I forbid you to see him."

"I don't care what you 'forbid'," she put the word in air quotes, "Dad, the king, doesn't mind."

"I am your mother," yelled Rose.

"You're not acting like it. You would want me to be happy," Michelle left, only thinking of one place to go: David's.

He was in the kitchen after hearing a subtle knock on his door. He dried his on a towel and left the room. "Coming!"

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Michelle standing once again on his doorstep. He widened the opening before saying, "Hi."

"Hi," Michelle bit her lip, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he replied, stepping out of her footpath. "I'll warn you though, it's a bit messy."

"Have you ever seen Jack's room?" David shook his head before she continued, "Trust me; it's a lot worse."

David laughed before changing the subject, "I gave you a key for a reason; you don't have to knock."

"I don't want to barge in," she sat down on his bed once David took her coat and hung it somewhere.

"You won't," he stated, confidence evident, "Have you eaten?"

"I had a little," she admitted.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, "I just got back, and a pizza should be here soon."

"Sure," she smiled, "I don't want to go back to the manor."

"So don't," he answered as a knock resounded on the door, "Stay here. I'll be right back." He opened the door once again, took the pizza, and paid the delivery boy. He placed the box on the table, moving several pieces of paper in the process.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, grabbing the package of paper plates laying on the counter.

"Absolutely," he scooped a piece of pizza onto a plate and offered it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking a bite. "I'll stay, but I don't have any clothes…"

David took a bite of his own slice, then replied, "You can borrow some of my clothes."

"Thanks David," she grinned as she ate pizza, "but I refuse to take your bed."

"Too bad," he smirked, "I refuse to let you not take the bed."

"David, I've already invaded your home, eaten your food, and I'm borrowing clothes later," she paused, "I'm not taking your bed too."

David looked down, "Truth be told, I haven't really been sleeping in my lately. I keep thinking about Ethan's trial over and over again. Take the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Fine, but only for tonight," Michelle finally noticed the worry found in David's face but dismissed it until tomorrow.

The pair spent the night laughing once the mood finally lightened, both happy to have the company.

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating. School ended, and I was enjoying the quiet of summer. **

**Please review!**

**AirDragon717**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own **_**Kings**_**.**

"Michelle," The princess opened her eyes to see David sitting on the corner of the bed, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Good morning," he smiled.

She yawned before replying, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"On and off," he answered, and then turned to grab a tray that had been sitting behind him. "Sit up," Michelle straightened when she saw that the tray held breakfast.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast," she admonished as she allowed him to place the tray on her lap.

"I always make breakfast for myself, and since you were here, I figured you might as well have some too," he grinned, stealing a bite of her toast.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven," he replied, "Don't worry. I made sure to wake you so that you had enough time to return to the mansion before your father started breakfast."

"Thanks," she took a bite of her egg and smiled, "This is actually pretty good."

"Don't sound so surprised," he said, "After our attempt to make breakfast, Mom insisted that at least one of us should know how to cook. Being the youngest, I was immediately elected to the position."

"Well, it paid off," she answered, taking another bite of egg. "What are you doing today?"

"Mom just arrived in town with my brothers to prepare for Ethan's trial, so I might visit them," David looked down, "though I'm not sure they'd want to see me anyway."

Michelle tried to catch his eye, "They're still mad at you for your actions at Port Prosperity?" He nodded, "I can't say what I would've done, choosing between my family and my country, but I am thankful that you saved me."

"I'm not sure they are," he looked up, "Eli's death hit them hard, but deep down they know that Dad and Eli wouldn't have wanted this," David sighed, "What about your plans?"

"Dad's agreed to hear my healthcare proposal again now that Paul Lash is helping fund it," she scowled, "Mom thinks that I'll finally see the light, and that I'll get together with him."

"Not a fan of Paul?" David asked, trying to hide his envy of Paul's position.

"He's kind-hearted but far too political," she sighed, "besides, I'm kind of already taken." Then, she realized what she had said.

"T-taken?" he was confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," Now she looked down, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'll wait for that talk," he tried his best not to look heartbroken, but it was hard, "Just answer me this one question: was this real? That first time we kissed, the flirting. Was it real?"

"David, it isn't like that," she gave him a wistful smile, "That was all real. I promise that I'll explain another time, but unfortunately, we've both got to get going."

"I believe you," he answered, before leaving the room for her to change in private and for him to change as well.

Ten minutes later, David walked out of his bathroom, once again dressed in formal military attire. He found Michelle already dressed and doing the dishes in the sink.

"You don't have to do that," he said. Michelle jumped and turned around.

"Don't scare me like that," she chided. "This is the least I could do."

"Sorry for scaring you," he replied, "but you still didn't have to do that. It was my pleasure, really."

"You can't stop me," she answered defiantly and finished the few dishes she had left.

David rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to go? I've got to get the palace. I remembered that I've got a nine o'clock press briefing."

"Yeah," she dried her hands with the towel and grabbed her purse and coat. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"As far as I know: yes," he smiled. Then, David opened the door, and the pair left the apartment.

"Good," Michelle smiled back, "We've got a royal banquet celebrating the end of the insurrection at Port Prosperity, and I know for a fact that my father is just going to say something about tying up the war. There will be several foreign diplomats, Paul Lash, and practically no friendly faces. Are you interested?"

"I've got nothing better to do, so I'll definitely be there," he agreed as they walked down the stairs and out the front door of his apartment building.

He hailed a taxi, and together they made their way to Altar Mansion, where they parted so that Michelle could change into fresh clothes, and David could prepare for his briefing.

Soon, it was noon, and David had just finished all of his business at the mansion where Thomasina had informed him that he'd been ordered to attend the banquet this evening even if Michelle hadn't asked him. The King wanted to show off the 'Hero of Port Prosperity'.

David then navigated his way through Shiloh and to his mother's hotel. He knocked and waited for her to open the door. His brothers were in the adjacent rooms, but he doubted that any of them wanted to speak, or even see him.

"David," Jessie Shepherd opened the door.

"Hi Mom," he shuffled his feet, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh, sure," she stepped out of the doorway to let him pass.

"Are you all still mad at me?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. "Dad fought for peace, and I did what I could for Ethan and for that peace."

"I understand," she sat down next to him and pulled him into an awkward hug, "but your brothers' forgiveness isn't mine to give. They will see your reasoning in time."

"I hope so," he sighed, "I miss those days when we were a family, before Dad died."

"I do too," she agreed, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I do too." The room fell silent, but it was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Mom?" David recognized Daniel's voice, "Are you in there?"

Jessie stood up, "I'm coming Danny," she walked to the door and opened it, revealing the lean figure of one of David's five remaining older brothers.

"We were just going to see if you were coming to lunch," David's other brothers appeared behind him. Then, Daniel noticed David, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Who?" asked Ethan.

"Our estranged little brother," answered Daniel.

David stood and walked over, "I came to apologize. I'm sorry," he looked at his brothers, "Both Dad and Eli fought for peace. Isn't that worth more than our home. Our home we can rebuild, but the lives lost in the war can't be rebuilt or brought back. Forgive me for my actions at Port Prosperity, but you should also know my reasoning."

It was silent before Ethan spoke, "Welcome back little brother."

At four, David returned to his apartment to change into his tuxedo, a smile on his face. In his opinion, nothing could ruin his day, and he still had a night to spend with Michelle.

He left promptly and four-thirty, a good night ahead of him.

**A/N Remember this is after Insurrection and before Judgment Day. **

**Okay, I have a deal for all of you. For every new **_**Kings**_** fic by one of my reviewers, I'll write a new chapter. It might take time, but I'll try my best to do it. **

**Keep it in mind…**

**AirDragon717**

**PS  
Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's Chapter four. Keep in mind that 'Judgment Day' doesn't exist in this fic. **

David arrived at Altar Mansion promptly at five o'clock. He greeted the two doormen before walking inside, hoping to find Michelle before the King found him. David didn't particularly like being the center of attention, but it unfortunately seemed to follow him to most of the places that he went.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and slowly turned around to see Michelle smiling up at him.

"Good evening," he greeted, "How was your healthcare proposal?" David offered his arm.

"Dad finally granted it, and I'm sticking with the theory that it was because Lash was sponsoring it," she took his arm. "What about you?"

"They forgave me," he smiled.

"David, that's great," she said, "Have you been here long?"

"No, I just arrived," answered David, "I was looking around for you, but it would seem that you saved me the walk."

"I'm glad," Michelle looked around, "Dad's coming toward us." She dropped her arm from his. They had silently agreed to keep their 'relationship', if it could be called that, a secret.

David bowed, "Your Highness. How are you, sir?"

"I'm well," King Silas stopped before them, "though I do believe that our Queen will use any excuse to throw a party, even her own daughter's danger."

"Dad…" reproached Michelle, "I'm fine."

"Yes, thanks to this young man's efforts," he nodded in David's direction. "I can't thank you enough Captain Shepherd. You haven't been in Shiloh long, and yet you've been able to save both of my children's lives."

"I'm just doing my duty, sir," David answered honestly. "Any other officer would have done the same."

"Then why didn't they?" he asked, "Don't try and be modest Captain Shepherd," he noticed the significant looks that darted between the military liaison and his daughter before leaving. However, he did stop and whisper in his daughter's ear. "Don't forget."

David sent Michelle a puzzling look, but she told him not to worry before once again grabbing his arm. She pulled him slowly through the crowd in an anxious walk.

"Where are we going?" he asked as the walked past one of Gath's military officers.

"You'll see," she grinned until they finally reached a set of doors. Michelle pushed them open. They stood on a balcony looking over Shiloh. She looked at him, a stray lock of hair fluttering in the wind, "I always come here to think when a party is too stuffy or boring."

"I wish I'd known about this place, and perhaps you would have found me out here instead of playing the piano," he reached out a hand and brushed the hair behind her ear. "What were you doing there that night?"

"I heard the sound of the piano and thought for sure that I was hallucinating," she turned her head to look up and gaze at the stars, "but there you were. A newcomer to the mansion, to the King's court, playing a piano that was far older than he is."

"My Dad taught me how to play before he died," he too gazed at the stars, "That was his favorite piece. It seemed appropriate to play it on that piano."

"Is your Dad the reason you joined the army?" she asked.

"Sometimes," her puzzled look told him to continue, "I guess it was the first reason, but maybe not the best. I would sit outside with my dog, and I'd stare at the sky wondering what heaven was like and if Dad was watching. Then, I realized that I didn't want others to think about if their fathers were watching. I didn't want anyone else to die. Men who didn't know their kids. Kids who didn't know their brothers who had gone to fight. I'd spent a lot of time with my brothers and with my mother. I wanted to fight so others could have their family, but sometimes, I fought for my father."

"You've become good at speeches," she commented, "Your father would be proud."

"Of me learning how to speak my mind?" he grinned, knowing that that wasn't what she meant.

"No," she smiled, laughing, "Of the soldier, the man, that you've become."

"Thanks," he answered. His mom and his brothers had said that so many times to him, but somehow it meant more coming from her. "What's for dinner?"

"Typical man," she laughed, "The food should be served soon. We can grab a seat if you'd like…"

"It can wait," he decided. His hand glided over hers and lay softly on top of it. "It's nice out here."

"Yes, it is," she agreed. They stood there, speaking without words until a servant told them that the food was ready.

The next day, David woke up in his apartment and stretched. After dinner, he and Michelle played their appropriate parts. He spoke of military-related things, and she played princess, as well as explaining her healthcare plan.

He was meeting her for lunch. Officially, she wanted to discuss health policies in relation to injured soldiers on the battlefront, but that topic would hardly be breached in their limited time together.

Later that evening, David's presence had been requested by his mother and brothers to meet and discuss Ethan's case with a lawyer. The trial was beginning the next day, so a great deal of steps had to be taken. A settlement had been requested, but the prosecutor on the case wouldn't even negotiate the terms.

Lunch was a necessary distraction for him. He wouldn't have to think of the upcoming trial and would be able to have a light-hearted lunch with Michelle. Her father of course didn't know of their friendship, though David was sure that the King had his own suspicions.

He arrived at the café first and was immediately seated. David ordered a cup of tea for both he and Michelle. Five minutes later, he was joined by not only Michelle, but Queen Rose as well.

"Your Highnesses," he stood and bowed, "Queen Rose, I wasn't aware that you'd be joining us, so I, um, didn't order you anything to drink."

"Captain," she smiled slyly, "it's no problem. My interest was peaked when I overheard Michelle speak of her plans to improve healthcare coverage for those injured in the war," she paused to look over the menu. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay long."

"I didn't know that you were interested in healthcare at all, Mother," Michelle shot David an apologetic look.

"Well, your perseverance inspired me to do some research on the topic," answered the Queen. "I think I'll have a salad."

After a five-minute long silence in which meals were decided, the waiter came and each placed their orders. Michelle was the first to speak afterwards.

"How are conditions under which the injured receive treatment?" she asked, hoping David would play along.

"Oh, um," he struggled, "Well, it depends on the situation. When we're attacked, treatment is slowed and only one person is usually attending to the injured. In rare times of peace, several personnel are able to administer treatment.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for lunch to be served, and, almost as quickly as she arrived, Queen Rose Benjamin left.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to warn you that she was coming," said Michelle, "It was so sudden."

'It's fine," he replied, "though I must admit, at first I was thrown off."

"Mother has some sort of unsound hostility for you," Michelle admitted, "She might suspect where I've been spending my time."

"Do you think your Dad knows?" he asked.

"I'm sure he suspects it; the press like to take pictures, and oftentimes, he reviews them," she answered. "We'll have to be careful."

"It's worth it," he smiled.

"It is."

**A/N End of Chapter 4! Please review.**

**AirDragon717**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm in mourning of the show itself, as well as suffering from a nasty case of writer's block. **

Two weeks have past since the banquet at Altar Mansion. David and Michelle had fallen into a comfortable routine. Not quite together in a romantic sense, but not quite 'just friends'. Twice a week, Michelle would come and visit David, but she also stayed the night. Technically, David ordered her guard, as a senior officer, to take the night off. Then, on a good week, David meet with Michelle three times a week for lunch. They even met for dinner twice a week.

Some nights, it seemed like it would be harder than usual to keep their secret. Often, the idea to tell Michelle's father would come up, but it was always drowned out, usually by Michelle. Stress began to creep in on those nights, and it slowly increased as Ethan's trial grew closer.

It wasn't a long affair, the trial, but it was enough to wreak havoc on David's nerves. The jury had left over an hour ago to deliberate over Ethan's fate. David's brothers paced the halls of the courthouse, while David outside to get some air and speak with Michelle in a small, private area.

"David, everything will be fine," Michelle stared at the man she'd come to trust and care for. He was falling apart with worry.

"What if it isn't?" he asked, "What if he gets the death penalty? Your testimony helped, but many of the other officers were just as effective."

"Ethan's a good man," she replied, "The jury will see that." Michelle kissed his cheek softly.

"Captain Shepherd?" The bailiff appeared, and the pair inched farther apart, "Princess? The jury's back with a verdict."

"Thanks," she answered. The bailiff turned, "Ready?" Noting his somber look, she added, "It'll be okay."

He nodded silently and walked next to her, saying only, "Thank you Michelle."

She accepted it with a reassuring smile, and together they entered the courtroom.

"All rise, the honorable Judge Shore presiding," the bailiff called out. David and Michelle sat apart, though not far enough to make the meaningful glances invisible.

"Do you have a verdict?" the judge, an older woman in her fifties asked.

"We do, Your Honor," One of the jurors had stood and spoke for the entirety of the box.

The bailiff read off the charge, "On the charge of treason, what is your verdict?"

"We find the defendant, Ethan Shepherd, guilty," The Shepherds broke out in tears. All except Ethan, who stood numb waiting for his sentencing. He was thankful that it was the jury who was to award him a sentence, for fear of a severe punishment from the judge. "He is to serve fifteen years with a chance of parole in ten."

David released a breath. He knew that Ethan had gotten off easy, but he still wished he'd been cleared. Then, David stood up, only to see that Michelle had beaten him to his family. She gave his brother a light hug and said something, but David couldn't hear it.

He joined the Shepherd brothers and his mother, receiving hugs, and a kiss on the cheek from his mother. Michelle stood on the outside, and he walked over to her.

"Thank you."

David was holding back tears as he wrapped his arms around Michelle, in what he hoped looked like a thankful fashion.

"I'll see you for dinner," she whispered in his ear before they separated. He nodded and returned to his family.

"She's different, isn't she?" Jessie Shepherd asked her youngest son.

"Yes," he answered, a small smile on his face, "She is."

They had Chinese takeout for dinner. He ordered in advance, having already received her meal request. Together, they ate at the table in his apartment.

"Long day, huh?" Michelle broke the silence as she speared a piece of chicken with her fork.

"I'm just glad that it's over," he answered. "Your testimony had to help. If the princess thinks he's a good guy, why shouldn't we?"

"Yours helped as well," she retorted. "You're so modest."

"So are you," he replied, grinning.

Not long after, they finished eating and adjourned to the couch for more comfort. His apartment was small, but the building was barely occupied, and Michelle was thankful for the privacy that it provided.

"I wish I could stay here forever," said Michelle.

"You could," he answered before continuing in a small voice, "I want you to." She was surprised again by his honesty. He looked down.

"My Dad would kill you," she replied, "and I unfortunately can't abandon my duties. Those kids…"

"I know," he smiled, "You have to do it. I wouldn't love you if you didn't."

"Love?" she asked, incredulous. "You love me?"

He didn't realize what he said until she asked. When had his feelings for her escalated to love? It had just seemed natural to say it.

Finally, he spoke, "I do." He looked away again, "But you're taken."

"It's complicated," she scooted closer to him, "I'll try to explain." His gaze turned and settled back on her, "When I was younger, I got really sick. Eventually, the doctors decided that they could do no more for me, and I gave up. I was going to die," Michelle paused and took a breath, "I felt my breath leaving me, so I prayed to God. I made a promise, a vow, that I would always put him first. "

David laughed, "How cruel. I finally fall in love, and He takes you away from me."

"Do-Do you think he wanted this?" she stared up at him, "Was this part of his plan?"

"He didn't let you live so you could deprive yourself of love," he leaned closer, "He let you live so that you could live," he smiled slightly, "Besides, how could God not want love?"

She kissed, long and passionately. His arms wrapped around her, one cradling her head, the other resting in the small of her back. Hers wrapped around his neck, one slipping into his hair. The made their way to the bedroom and finally gave in to the tension.

The next morning, the first thing she said was, "My father can't know."

**A/N Some of the dialogue is obviously from "The Sabbath Queen". I hoped you liked the chapter. I've decided that this fic will sort of follow the normal timeline, but in a different, more AU, way. It will extend to a different ending for the finale.**

**Please review.**

**AirDragon717**


End file.
